disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amadeus Cho
Amadeus Cho is a 13-year old genius from the Marvel Comics. He appears in the third season of Ultimate Spider-Man. Amadeus Cho Was Created by Greg Pak and Takeshi Miyazawa Powers and Abilities Amadeus is a teenager gifted with a super-genius mind, bearing the "natural ability to identify the variables and quantum possibilities in any situation." He is described by Nick Fury as being the seventh most intelligent person in the world. Amadeus is able to rapidly and without mechanical aid perform mental calculations of almost unimaginable complexity enabling him to, with minimal stimuli on his part, set multiple physical reactions into motion in his vicinity, forestalling technological and human activity with equal ease. Appearances ''Ultimate Spider-Man According to Nick Fury, Amadeus Cho is at least the seventh smartest being on Earth. When Amadeus enrolls into Midtown High School, Peter Parker becomes jealous of Amadeus Cho, where this is only worsens when Amadeus becomes the new Iron Spider after he proves himself perfect to operate the armor. At first they do not get along, to the point where Amadeus calls the web-slinger a "menace" and tries to be a "true hero". He is attacked by Taskmaster who attempts to steal the Iron Spider armor, but Spider-Man assists him and saves the people. This changes Amadeus' view of Spider-Man and realizes the truth of Spider-Man. Taskmaster uses a nanobot to hack the armor which causes Cho to fight Spider-Man uncontrollably. Amadeus manages to fix it, but Taskmaster gets away and the nanobot nearly causes the Iron Spider armor to explode, but Spider-Man removes the nanobot and Cho resolves the virus. Spider-Man lets Cho keep the Iron Spider armor and recruits him as a member of the New Warriors along with Agent Venom. In "New Warriors", Amadeus loses the Iron Spider suit during the attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier with Taskmaster and the Thunderbolts. Regrouping, the New Warriors launch a counterattack against the Helicarrier's escaped criminals and manage to convince some of the Thunderbolts to turn against Taskmaster. Amadeus leads some of the supervillains into the training room and programs the Life Model Decoys into Spider-Men, enabling the team to take down their foes. Afterwards, Amadeus and the other young heroes are sent to the Triskelion building as their new headquarters. Amadeus Cho in the Iron Spider Armor tracks a signal to a S.H.I.E.L.D. storage room and finds the long-dormant villain Arnim Zola wake up from hibernation and sets out to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D.. He teams up with Spidey to take him down. In "Rampaging Rhino" he is seen attending class along with the newest recruit Rhino. Cho continues his education at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, he took part in a lesson taught by Ant-Man. He attend class with the other New Warriors held by Hawkeye in which they are a taken down by the Avenger. He later enjoys a burrito brought by Spider-Man along with his class mates. Amadeus Cho and his other class mates were suspicious of the new student Triton. Spider-Man attacks Cho and Iron Fist, believing that they had been replaced by Synthezoids. When this is proven false Cho puts on the Spider-Armor and tracks the signal to Zola's lab. As they leave the are attacked by a group of Synthezoid duplicates of their classmates. Cho sacrificed himself to the Synthezoids to allow Spidey and Iron Fist to escape. Cho was placed in a stasis pod along with the other students. Spider-Man, Rhino, and Venom team up to save their classmates. Spidey breaks Cho out of his pod and borrows the Iron-Spider Armor to battle Arnim Zola. He and the other students where forced to take part in the Contest of Champions, a game between the Grandmaster and his brother the Collector. Spider-Man introduces Cho to the The Leader and M.O.D.O.K.. Spidey reveals that The Leader is the 5th smartest person in the world, ahead of M.O.D.O.K. who is 6th and Amadeus Cho is of course 7th. Cho and Flash learn Peter's true identity when Aunt May revealed that she knew about his double life all along. This took the two young heroes by surprise due to their past with Peter Parker. Cho and the other heroes team up with Spider-Man to take down the Grandmaster and the other villains. He then witnesses S.H.I.E.L.D. rebuild the Triskelion. Equipment '''Iron Spider Armor': After joining S.H.I.E.L.D. he given access to the Iron-Spider Armor. Showing greater skill and use of the battle suit, learning how to operate the armor remarkably faster than Tony Stark when he first tested his armor out. Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Asian characters Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Superheroes